Clear Tides
by Tonks94
Summary: What if Princess Yue had a twin sister. What if she was a master water bender and traveled with the avatar in his mission to save the world. Changed from the script because of the extra character. OC/Zuko.
1. Chapter 1

So I have to get some things straight. Hayla is pronounced Hay-la and the meaning is ocean, but I just made that up because I couldn't find a good ocean name. Please review to so that I can get some feedback and also I love any idea's that you guys post and will take them into consideration before I right the story. Also I won't be writing with the script a lot because there is a new character and it's going to change the story a lot and I won't be doing every episode from the show, only the good ones that matter.

So I hope everyone likes the story!

0o0o0o0o0o0o

Clear Tides

Chapter one

0o0o0o0o0o0o

"Please, father. Why won't you let me go?" Hayla cried at her father once again.

"Because you're too young to be going halfway across the world by yourself. What if something happened to you? You've never been outside these walls." Her father said, again.

Hayla had wanted to travel to their sister tribe, no one had been there in years and there's been no news on them. She wanted to find them and learn about their culture and bending styles. She knew it would be hard to find them but with her bending it wouldn't take that long to travel all the way and find them. She had a general location of where the tribe used to be and hopefully it would still be there.

Hayla had planned everything from what she would take to the island at which she would stop through for supplies or just to sleep for the night. The only problem at hand was her father. He didn't think it would be "proper" for a princess to go traveling when there was nothing to gain. If he had it his way she would stay at the northern water tribe and marry some spoilt warrior that wanted to be the next chief.

Her twin sister Yue was already engaged to be married. Hayla had been fuming when Yue had come running into her room, crying. Hayla had tried to console her but didn't know what to say when she knew that they would both be married by this time next year, something that terrified both of them. All Hayla could do was watch as her sister cried on her shoulder with broken sobs.

At the age of sixteen a water tribe girl would be able to marry. Yue and Hayla were fifteen and their father had already picked someone for Yue. It wasn't really their fathers fault but it still hurt to think that someone would make their daughter marry someone they didn't love. Hayla was just relieved because her father was having trouble finding someone for her.

Hayla was very pretty, her and Yue were identical twins so they looked extremely alike. Both of the twins had a light tan with light brown eyebrows and thick dark eyelashes and light pink lips.

The only difference was that Hayla had deep blue eyes while Yue's were lighter. Hayla was also a little taller and curvier than Yue and she wore her hair differently to Yue's.

Both of them had their hair plated and held together with round blue sea shell clips that had small white pearls surrounding the shells but the hair at the back of Hayla's head was styled in a bun and there wasn't another hair clip on the top of her head.

They both also wore the same outfit. A thin light purple parka with white fur lining that crossed at their necks. The parka went to their shoulders and then went to a thin white material to the elbow then a dark blue material.

The dress then went down just below the knees with a split on one side of their legs. To cover the rest of their legs a fine white material came down to the ground and flowed out like a dress. A dark purple piece of material also wrapped around their waists like a belt, amplifying their slender forms.

"But I have my bending and I can fight without it if need be. I know the way and I won't get lost and I have more food than I need and I won't freeze. I can do this and what if the tribe needs me. There were rumors that all their water benders were taken by the fire nation and if that's true then they will need me." She pleaded, tears falling from her deep blue eyes.

Yue came up beside me holding my hand.

"Father listen to her. Hayla can do this. The spirits are watching over her." Yue said in a calm voice looking back at Hayla or at her hair which was the same platinum blonde as Yue's.

When we were born both Yue and Hayla were very sick. It was rare that twins were born and even rarer that they survived. There mother had died in child birth and they were all father had left. He had taken them both to the oasis and had pleaded with the moon spirit to save them and then he had dipped them in the water. Our dark hair had turned white and we had both started to cry.

Yue and Hayla were both named after the moon because of being blessed by the spirit. For twins Yue and Hayla had a very different personality. Yue was calm and gentle like the moon while Hayla was fierce and passionate like the water but she also had another side that was like Yue, calm and soft.

Hayla looked at her father with big, hopeful eyes. Her father looked at her and then he sighed.

"Fine, you can go." He said in a solemn voice. "You would most likely run off anyway."

Hayla squeaked and ran up to her father, hugging him.

"Thank you. Thank you. Thank you." she shouted, to excited to care about manners. After weeks of pleading and shouting she was finally going.

Hayla wasn't a brat or anything. She did treat her father with respect but sometimes she did act out like a child.

Still exciting Hayla ran up to her sister and hugged her to.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

The next day Hayla woke up to the sound of Yue coming into her room. Yue sat on the bed next to her legs and waited for Hayla to say something. Yue knew that she would be awake. Hayla would always wake up when someone entered her room.

"What do you want, Yue." Hayla mumbled sleepily.

"I wanted to spend some time with you before you leave. It might be the last time I see you in a year or so. You never know what's going to happen." Yue replied sadly.

Even though it was Yue that had convinced their father to let her go, Yue was still upset that Hayla was going and wouldn't be back any time soon.

"Ok I'll be up in ten minutes." Hayla said before snuggling into her soft, warm pillow.

An hour later Hayla was walking with Yue to their favorite place in the tribe, the oasis. Hayla opened the little wooden door and stepped inside.

Once they were both inside or outside they took their parkas off revealing light purple dresses with the same split in the dress. The dresses were long sleeved and white, poofing out at the shoulder bone to the forearm and them becoming tight.

They both sat down next to the pond, taking in its calm effect.

"I wonder what it's like being a fish." Hayla said, staring at the moon and ocean spirits in the form of a fish.

"You would no, you practically live in the water." Yue teased.

Hayla flicked her hand in Yue's direction and water came up from the pond, splashing Yue. Both girls giggled at their childish behavior.

"I'm really going to miss you Hayla." Yue sighed.

Hayla would miss Yue a lot also. They had never been had a day in their lives without seeing the other and it was going to be hard to adjust but Yue knew that this was something that Hayla wanted to do.

"I know but I need to find out what's happened to the tribe." Hayla replied.

They sat in silence again.

Hayla dropped the top half of her body so that she was lying on the soft grass. It was nice being able to feel grass when it didn't grow anywhere near their tribe.

"When are you going to leave?" Yue asked, also lying on the soft ground.

Hayla had thought about it and had decided that she wouldn't leave today but tomorrow so that her father could have a day to say goodbye. Hayla also needed to pick up supplies for her trip. She knew what she needed but couldn't really pack food for a trip she might not have taken.

So after Yue and Hayla split ways she went to the market area and brought everything that would last more than a week and some little things that didn't because she would eat them in the first couple of days.

Hayla brought her supplies back to her room and dumped them in a corner.

With a sigh Hayla looked around at her, for it would be the last night that she would spend in it for a while. Her room was made out of ice like everything else in the tribe. It wasn't cold in the room but it also wasn't a hot day at a fire nation beach. The ice like every other liking place was made impacted so tightly that it kept most of the chilling northern cold from her room.

Her bed was made with the water tribe symbol in the centre and the mattress was made from seal skin which was water proof. The rest of her furniture consisted of a duchess with a mirror and a walk in wardrobe. Hayla had also made some changes to the room with her own water bending. She had made steps to the wardrobe which made the space look better and she also created waves in the walls that looked like a sea storm. A white rug covered half of the floor, made from a polar-cat. The cat was the size of a large bear, sometimes hunted around the North Pole for their fur but mostly they were smart enough to stay away from the tribe.

Hayla walked up to her duchess and ran a brush through her long white hair, taking off the hair clips. Her hair hung in soft waves down her back.

There was a tap on her door before her father came in. There was nothing else to describe his face than sad. Her father looked like he had aged years in just a couple of hours at seeing one of his daughters about to leave home.

Hayla rushed into his arms, knowing that he needed it.

"You know I'll be fine dad." She whispered into his ear. He smiled at her use of the word dad and hugged her tighter. He was going to miss her dearly.

Chief Arnook stepped back and pulled something out of his pocket.

It was a black box. A jewelry box Hayla realized.

"I was saving this for your birthday but you might not be here for it." Her father said as he handed her the box.

Hayla opened the box slowly and gasped at what lay on the soft velvet material. It was a choker necklace make out of pearls, and sea shells. The necklace was made up of small pearls the size of a pea with shiny oval shells connecting with the pearls. Hanging down from the necklace was a round piece of shell, polished with a special mix so that the shell was a shining light blue. The water tribe symbol was engraved on the shell.

The necklace almost looked like a betrothed necklace but anyone in the water tribe knew that it wasn't. A betrothed necklace was a chocker necklace with a strap of material instead of a chain or shells in her case. The design for a betrothed necklace was also simple with a carved shell or something else like a stone with a symbol or picture on it with a clasp to hold it to the material.

The necklace would have cost a small fortune with the craftsmanship that went into it, Hayla thought. She picked it up, looking at it from different angles.

"Thank you father." Hayla said, hugging her father again. This was becoming a very emotional day.

"You're welcome, little fish." Her father replied, using her nickname that he had made up when she was a baby.

"It's so pretty. Where did you get it?" Hayla asked softly

"This is one of the necklaces and other things that are pasted down from each princess of the tribe. Your mother used to wear that. She used to look so beautiful with it on. Now it's yours and I know you'll wear it with pride. Yue's getting the earrings and bracelet that go with the necklace so that you each have something of hers."

Tears swelled up in her eyes as she listened to her father. He had always treasured her mother's belonging, keeping them safe until Yue and Hayla would inherit them. So this was the first piece of jewelry that Hayla owned from her mother. Her father trusted her with something that meant so much to him.

"Thank you dad."Hayla said. "Will you help me put it on?" she asked.

Her father took the necklace and Hayla turned around so that she was facing away from him. Hayla grabbed her hair and pushed it out of the way so that chief Arnook could put the necklace on her neck without difficulty.

The necklace fit snuggly around her neck with the pendant nesting in the hollow at her throat.

"You look just like your mother, well except for the hair." Her father said, making her laugh.

Hayla looked at herself in the mirror. She looked older than fifteen, more mature. The necklace went well with her hair as the pearls and her hair were both white.


	2. Chapter 2

So the first couple of chapters are going to be about Hayla's life and just some information to get things started. I've already finished the next chapter but I'm going to wait at least two days before posting it, just for a heads up. It really depends on what's happening in my life. Also I have a lot of assignments and essays to do in the next two weeks. I'm in year 12 so everything I do counts. That's why I'm trying to get some chapters up before hand.

I'd like to thank Yukira-Kuchiki for your review and to answer your question Hayla won't be seeing Zuko until she gets to the Southern water tribe when he shows up looking for the avatar.

0o0o0o0o0o0o

Clear Tides

Chapter two

0o0o0o0o0o0o

"What time should the feast be ready tonight?" Hayla asked.

Her father had arranged for a going away feast in her honor. It was so that she could spend one last night with her friends and family.

Hayla didn't have many friends which she was fine with. It was mostly just her and Yue but she had some guy friends. The girls didn't really appeal to her. They were always trying to become friends with her and Yue so that they could gain status in the social ladder. The guys were better and more fun and didn't care about that sort of thing but you had to be careful with them as well.

Some of them were a big flirt which was fine but it was the serious ones that she had to look out for. Yue, despite the fact that she hated being engaged to a spoilt brat was glad that boys stopped throwing themselves at her in the hope that they would become her future wife. Even though it was the father's choice and not the daughters.

Now that time was running out boys had started to hunt her down, trying to woo her. Some of them were so stupid.

Hayla wasn't really worried about them. They were like flies**, **harmless but annoying. It was Karh that most worried her. She could defend herself from his advances but hated the fact that he thought that her father would choice him. He did have a big chance of becoming her future husband but hopefully her father was smart enough to realize that Hayla would never become his wife, even if it was tradition. She would rather move to the Southern water tribe before becoming his wife.

There was a 90% chance that Hayla would see Karh tonight and she would not be looking forward to it. Hopeful she was wrong though. Hayla wanted her last night here to be fun.

"The feast should be ready in about four hours so you have plenty of time to get ready." Father teased.

"Hey, I'm not that bad. Yue's worse."Hayla replied. "Remember the full moon party that Yue was excited about because of those earth nation traders, she had a crush on Hular and spent three hours getting ready and then right before the feast started she found out that he had a girlfriend."

"Yes I spent that night apologizing to him for Yue throwing her drink at him for leading her on." Hayla laughed along with her dad.

It was nice to spend time with her father and not chief Arnook.

Since Hayla still had awhile before the feast she decided to get in some water bending practice. Master Pakku was always happy to see her and give her a lesson.

It went against tradition to teach water bending to a girl. The only reason that Hayla had been taught was because when she had been ten she was fed up with having a teacher so close yet she couldn't be taught. In a fit of rage Hayla had come up with a plan to get master Pakku to teach her and it had worked. She had made him so angry that he had fought her and seen her water bending skills.

0o0o0Flashback0o0o0

Hayla was playing with her stuffed fish when her father walked into the room. She jumped up and ran to her dad.

"Father, why can't girls learn water bending?" Hayla asked. Today at school her friend Kurgan had teased her about being a stupid healer when he would be able to learn water bending and become a great warrior.

Her father looked at her, trying to think of a way to answer her question without making her cry. Hayla loved water bending.

"Little fish, the men in the tribe learn water bending so that they can protect the women and children. The women learn healing so that they can heal the brave warriors that defend the tribe. It is tradition. You'll be going to healing classes soon and when you finish them and master healing you will be helping your tribe in a way that only a handful of people can." Her father said in a gentle voice that didn't sooth her at all.

"But why? I can learn water bending to. I could fight and heal." Hayla said, whining.

"You'll understand when you're older Hayla. " Her father sighed. Why was he being like this? He knew that she was a good bender even without a teacher Hayla had been able to use her bending easily.

"I want to understand now! Or better yet have a water bending master. If you won't help me than I'll go find one and make them train me." Hayla shouted.

Hayla stormed off. She would find someone to train her. She would. Her Uncle Pakku was a water bending master. She knew that he liked her. He was always nice to her when, even after he had just shouted at one of his students that couldn't perfect a water bending move.

Pakku often came to visit her father and sometimes he would bring her and Yue presents. Last time he came over he gave them each a bracelet made from dark blue leather.

Hayla practically ran through the city. No one stopped her but many people starred. It wasn't very often that you saw the young princess in such a fit.

She found Pakku practicing his water bending in the practice arena. Little ponds of water were scattered around the arena for practice.

Before walking down the stairs that lend to the arena Hayla thought of how she was going to get Pakku to teach her. Her plan was childish and probably wouldn't work but it would be a start.

Hayla made herself look innocent and calm before walking down the stairs.

She stopped a couple of meters back from Pakku and waited for him to notice her. She knew that he didn't like being disturbed while bending.

Pakku pushed the water back into one of the ponds and looked at her.

"Master Pakku how do you become a bender?" Hayla asked, looking up at him.

"It's not how but who. You have to be born with the ability." Master Pakku replied.

"So anyone with the ability can learn water bending. But how do you get the ability." Hayla asked again.

Pakku lifted his arm in a graceful motion and the ice rose up forming two blocks to sit on. The man sat on the bigger one while the little girl sat on the small one.

"The Ocean and Moon gift the ability to those they deem worthy."

"So if you have water bending than you have to use it. It's something that you were meant to have."

"Yes child."

"But what if a girl was a water bender and wanted to learn to fight with it and not heal. She's been gifted with the ability but _Tradition_," Hayla spate the word, "Makes it impossible for her to learn to use her gift."

"Oh, is that your question." Pakku said, understanding written on his face.

"Mm hmm, so why can't I. I have the ability."

Pakku sighed, just like her father.

"Child, women heal and men fight. Do you really want to go fight and get hurt?" Pakku said, trying to frighten her with the truth.

"That's not the point. My father said that the avatars could learn, even the girls. Whats so different about teaching a girl avatar and a girl. It's the same without three other elements." Hayla said passionately.

"The avatar is a very gifted bender and has mastered the elements a hundred times. You couldn't compare to the avatar even in water bending." Pakku said, getting slightly irate.

"So you're saying that if I was a powerful bender you would teach me." She said, getting to her point.

"That's if and there hasn't been a power bender in years and even then it wasn't a girl."

"What if I showed you? If I can beat you in a fight or at least proved that I was a powerful bender would you teach me."

"No, you're just a little girl. I won't waste time on a fight that will lead to nothing."

"Why!"Hayla said. "Are you afraid that I might actually beat you or are you to old, to slow to fight?" She taunted.

Hayla knew that Pakku was very prideful and quick to anger. She could get him angry enough he might fight her just to prove a point. She hoped this would work and if it didn't she was going to be on Pakku's bad side for at least two years.

"Your way out of line little girl. Even if I did fight you there would be nothing for you to gain. You couldn't possibly beat me and all it would achieve is your embarrassment. You should walk away and forget this ever happened." Pakku said in a raised voice.

Hayla smiled mentally. Just a little more and he would be too angry to care whether she was a child or a girl.

"Or maybe you will want to forget that I beat you. Come on; think of what the other masters will say when I tell them you were too afraid to fight a little girl." She said in scorn.

"That's it girl. If you want a fight I'll give you one but don't go crying to your father when you find out your wrong." Pakku said, getting into as stance.

"Trust me I won't." Hayla said, smirking, getting into her owe battle stance.

Hayla hated doing this to Pakku when he was so nice to her but she had to in order to learn water bending.

She took a deep calming breathe before taking the first move. With lightning quick speed that Pakku didn't expect Hayla pulled water from the closest pond and hurtled the water at him in one flowing movement. Not fast enough Pakku pushed the water away but not before the water pushed into him, sending him a couple of steps back.

Hayla had to use anything that she could to her advantage. She didn't have a master which went against her but she did have raw ability and had watched masters and their students in lessons. She might not have been able to learn firsthand but for a second hand education she was good, really good. Hayla also had speed on her side and flexibility. Two things that Pakku didn't. Now she was glad that her father made her take acrobatic classed.

Before Pakku could retaliate Hayla picked up more water. Drawing it along the ground, the water connected to Pakku's feet, freezing them in place.

Of course Pakku unfroze the water and began to take the attack. Hayla either dodged or stopped his attacks but she was becoming tired. She needed to do something to stop him.

So far Hayla had held her ground but she knew that she couldn't win this fight. Maybe in a year or two when she was stronger but not at the age of ten.

With that thought in mind Hayla did everything possible to show master Pakku that she was worth being taught. She froze blades of ice, throwing them, bended masses of water, used strategic moves and used shear willpower and determination.

After another minute the battle ended. Pakku used a sliver of water to get past her defenses and tripped her. Before she knew it Pakku was standing in front of her, helping her up. Hayla took his offered had and he pulled her up.

They both stood for a minute, panting. Sweat covered her forehead that she wiped clean.

"You're a water bending prodigy. I've never seen anyone with that much control and balance at your age and untrained."

Hayla watched as he thought, hoping that he would teach her. She didn't know what she would do if he said no. Cry maybe.

"You have shown great ability in the art of water bending and you very determined therefore I will teach you but mark my words. You will be trained like any other student; there will be no special treatment or complaining about my teachings."Pakku said, becoming a teacher again.

"Thank you, master Pakku." Hayla said, bowing. "I won't let you down."

"Now I have to go see your father. He's in for a surprise." Pakku said while Hayla giggled. "I expect you up for class early tomorrow morning."

0o0o0End of flashback0o0o0

Hayla had been so happy on that day and the next when she went to her first water bending lesson. At the age of eleven she had completed basic training which was basically when you were skilled enough to learn defense and attack while before she had been learning control and stamina and smaller things like walking on water, water temperature manipulation and waves. It had been fun learning it but Hayla had been glad when she was able to move onto harder things.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer- I do not own avatar the last air bender or any of the characters. I also forgot to say that in the last two chapters so that applies to them as well. Hope you like the chapter. Also I don't know when I can update again because I have all of my tests and assignments coming up in the same week. Really stupid idea, putting them all in one week so you don't have enough time to learn everything.

0o0o0o0o0o0o

Clear Tides

Chapter three

0o0o0o0o0o0o

Hayla Found Master Pakku finishing up with a class and paused. She couldn't go over while he was working with his students so she sat down on an ice block she bended.

The class looked like it was almost over, maybe only 15 minutes left. Hayla could wait and watch. After 5 minutes Pakku noticed her watching and waved her over. As the students soon her they gave her a small bow before getting back to their bending. They weren't going to come over to her for fear of master Pakku.

Pakku's lips curled up into a small smile and he looked at his class.

"Princess Hayla you have come at a good time. I think my class needs a demonstration from another master. Why don't you show them the octopus?" He asked.

"Of course, Master Pakku." She said, smiling. The students crowded together excited at the prospect of seeing the princess water bend.

Hayla drew water from nearby ponds and took a fighting stance. She let the water form a circle around herself with the tentacles coming out around her body, ready to move at a moment's notice.

Pakku nodded at her, signaling that they would start. Hayla drew the tentacles closer to herself. The students watched with wide eyes as Pakku shot ice spears at her. Hayla caught everyone with her tentacles or spun around, deflecting the ice with the tentacles used as a shield. Each one of the eight was in harmony. If one didn't catch the ice then another was there to catch it and throw it away or block with Hayla guiding the water.

Hayla smirked at Pakku. The young students clapped at the show, talking about how awesome princess Hayla was. They were all boys; girls still weren't allowed to learn but instead went to the healing huts.

Two of the boys tried to do the same move that Pakku and Hayla had just demonstrated. Unfortunately they weren't skilled enough yet to pull off the move. Hayla watched as one of them froze some water into a crude spear shape and shot it at the other boy who had managed to make two tentacles of water. The boy was distracted with his octopus, not seeing the spear coming to him got hit on the shoulder.

The boy cried out in pain. Hayla who was standing next to Pakku shock her head, she could have stopped the blow but the boy really needed to start paying more attention.

"Foolish boy. Would you mind healing him? He'll be complaining for a week from that injury and I have him again tomorrow."

"Ok, I'll do that now but I was wondering if I could have I lesson." Hayla said before running off to the crying boy.

Hayla came over to the boy.

"Would you like me to heal that for you." she asked in a gentle voice.

The boy looked up at her.

"Yes please, princess." He replied. He had a soft face with dark brown hair. If Hayla had to guess she thought he was around eleven or twelve.

Hayla pulled some water from the ground and bended it into a small oval shape. She took a deep breath and watched as the water glowed. She moved her hands to the boys exposed shoulder and the angry red mark vanished like it had never been there.

Smiling she asked for the boys name which was Korsan. He thanked her for healing his arm and ran off to his friends.

Hayla loved healing. It felt good to take the pain away from someone and she was very good at it. Hayla had spent a lot of time in the healing huts as a little girl and was the top of her class. Healing, like water bending, came naturally to her and took hardly any effort. Hayla could heal anything from a headache to scars, broken bones and internal bleeding.

"So, you want one last lesson before go on some crazy mission to the southern water tribe." Pakku said coming up to her.

"I want to know what happened to them. We lost contact with them years ago. I don't know why someone hasn't already gone. They are our sister tribe." Hayla said right back.

Pakku said something under his breath that Hayla didn't catch. Glaring at her Master she moved her hands in a sweeping motion, bringing up a stream of water. She moved the water around her body, playing with it.

"You know there isn't much for me to teach you. You're already a master." Pakku said.

"I know that. But I haven't had as much experience in battle as you or lived as long to explore my bending. There is still much more you can teach me." Hayla replied. She had become a master at fourteen. Now Hayla was the youngest water bending master, ever and a girl made it all the more impressive.

What Hayla really wanted was tips on fighting fire benders. She had never fought anyone in a real battle which scared her. As the fire benders were the most threat to her she wanted something that would help her. A new move or strategy that would gain an advantage on a fire bender.

"Oh, so you want battle advise."

"Maybe, I've never been in a battle before."

For the next hour Pakku drilled her about battle moves and fighting a fire bender, earth bender or a non bender. It was interesting but also an eye opener for her. Hayla would most likely encounter someone that wanted to fight.

After the lesson Hayla felt better about going into a world at she hadn't been in before. She had never been to a forest or a beach. She was looking forward to the change of scenery even if the North Pole was a beautiful place.

There was still two and a half hours before the feast was going to start so Hayla walked slowly back to her room at the top of the city.

As she was walking a she heard a familiar flapping noise. Looking up Hayla saw a beautiful bird soaring towards her. The bird landed on her out stretched arm. She scratched the birds neck where she knew was the bird's favorite spot.

The bird, Airlia, was more than Hayla's pet. She had found Airlia as a chick outside of the city where the animals lived. Airlia parents had been killed by a predator while they were hunting. Hayla had been alarmed when she had heard a cheeping coming from a nest of snow and had found the little bird hungry and alone. Hayla had kept the bird and had raised her.

Airlia was a snowy osprey, (Snowy owl cross osprey if you didn't figure it out). Airlia had beautiful white feathers with dark bits doted along the bottom and grey eyes. She also had a slim body that was built for flying hard. She was about 50cm tall and was a dangerous animal when she wanted to be. With a sharp beak and talons she could do some damage. Hayla had trained Airlia so that when she whistled Airlia would come to her. Airlia was never far from her so she always heard the noise and was a good hunter so she could find Hayla very quickly.

Airlia hoped onto her shoulder and cooed into her ear.

When Hayla entered her room Airlia flew to the bed where she perched, preening herself.

Hayla took a bath in the heated bathing room and got dressed in her normal attire. She wore a little makeup. Eyeliner was the only makeup she would wear; she didn't really need any with her smooth skin.

Redoing her hair she looked into the mirror, admiring herself. Hayla loved her snow white hair; it was so different from anything else in the world where people had black and brown hair. Hayla looked just like a princess, poise and graceful and full of confidence.

She walked into the room next to hers which was Yue's.

Yue was wearing the same thing as her; they looked like the same person except for their hair.

"Are you ready? I think the feast is about to start." Hayla said to her sister.

It wasn't far to walk to the feast which was located just outside the temple where her father throne room was.

They found their father already seated on the raised platform and sat on each side of him. Master Pakku came and sat next to her and gave her a smile. As the strongest master in the tribe Pakku sat with the royal family.

As the feast was only for family and friends there wasn't many people which suited Hayla just fine. She didn't want a big display about her going away. So basically in was everyone that was important and some friends and water benders from her classes, both healing and fighting.

Before the feast began Chief Arnook stood, everyone stopped talking and looked at her father.

"I would like to say that I wish you luck Hayla and may the moon and ocean spirits watch over you on your journey. I hope that you will come back safe."

"Thank you father." She replied.

After that everyone one went over to the food that had been brought out. All of Hayla's favorite foods were there. Steamed crab with seaweed, seaweed bread and sweet arctic fruit pastries.

Hayla took some food on a plate and sat on one of the chairs that lined the area. Her eyes scanned the place, looking at all the people talking in groups, eating or just taking in the crowd like herself.

Throughout the night family and friends came to wish her a safe journey or give their blessing. Most knew that what she was doing was important and would anxiously await her return whenever it would be.

The party was almost over when Hayla decided to go for a walk. It was beautiful at night, with the moon shining down, bouncing off the water.

The water was too cold to go for a swim, like every other day unless she wanted to heat the water up but Hayla took off her shoes and dipped her feet into the water way. No one was here to scold her for such bad manners. She bended the water to make it warmer around her feet, loving the feeling.

She was just putting her shoes back on when she heard someone coming. Hayla turned around slowly, not wanted to know who it was. Unfortunately it was the one person that she didn't want to see

Karh had decided to slither over to her. He was alone, his 'friends' probably annoying some other girl.

Smirking as if he'd won a prize, he strutted over.

"What do you want Karh?"She asked, not so polite.

"Just wanted to wish you well on your trip, we are so close after all." Karh replied, smiling.

"Yes we are aren't we? Now if you're done I have to get back to the party."Hayla walked around him, almost afraid that he would try to stop her but he didn't, he just stood there smiling. Something was up and she wouldn't stick around to find out what it was. She expanded her senses, trying to hear or sense with the water if anything was coming but she felt nothing.

Hayla signed relief; she really needed to get over her paranoia. Everything was fine. For now at least.

She made her way back to Yue and her father and sat down. After a while she excused herself because she was getting tired and made her way back to the palace.

Walking over one of the bridges Hayla knew that she was being watched and that she wasn't paranoid. The shard of ice that was coming towards her proved that. She had just enough time to move out of the direct path of the ice before it slammed into her side, throwing her against the wall of the bridge. She fell to the ground and groaned in pain. The side of her stomach was bruised and bleeding.

Using her weak arms she half pushed herself up when someone held her up and pressed her against the wall. Hayla cried out in pain as her injured side hit the hard ice.

Her eyes opened in shock and pain at what just happened and she saw who was holding her.

"What are you doing?" Hayla cried as Karh came closer to her. His warm breath blew around her face as he pushed himself right up against her.

"Taking what's mine" He whispered. The pain faded as she realized what he meant.

She was the Northern water tribe princess; she wouldn't be treated like this. Her pride and anger mixed together and water started to rock in fast, jerking waves. He was stupid to think that he could beat her, a master water bender. She had seen him in water bending class and knew that he was no match for her.

Bringing her right arm up, she used her elbow to hit him in the gut, which both freed her from his grasp and gave her space to bend.

Her arms rose up in, bringing water up from the water way. With graceful, sweeping motions her arms gathering the water. She directed all of it into one long stream and pulled forwards, successfully making contact with Karh and hurled him across the bridge, into the path way.

Tears ran down her face as she tried to control herself. Water benders needed to stay calm and focused and never lost control. She slowly calmed her breath and watched in satisfaction as Karh moaned in pain. Hayla wasn't a master for nothing.

"Hayla!" Someone shouted. The voice seemed so far away that she didn't really register it. The person came up to her and gently shook her. Hayla looked up into the gentle face of master Pakku. Without another work she flung herself into his arms and cried into his shoulder.

Pakku muttered comforting words into her ear that calmed her down. She was safe now with someone she trusted.

Once her tears dried Pakku turned to Karh who was trapped in ice cage that Pakku had created.

"Really, Pakku." Hayla laughed and cried at the same time as she saw the spikes in the cage that made it impossible for Karh to move or bend himself out without being cut by the ice.

"His actions against the water tribe princess go against everything a bender holds. He will be taken to the holding cells where he will then face chief Arnook." Hayla didn't question him as his serious face revealed that what he was saying was true.

"Thank you. Could you maybe not tell father or Yue until after I leave? Father will make me stay." She asked softly, looking down at her feet. She felt so humiliated. She should have been more alert and strong. But Hayla hadn't expected for something like this to happen. It wasn't everyday that the princess of the northern water tribe was hurt by one of their own and in there close tied society.

Pakku sighed, "Fine but when you come back you'll be explaining to your father."

"Thank you." Hayla said again.

Pakku walked her back to her room and made sure that she was alright before going back to where Karh was still in his ice cage. The thought of him there put a smile on her face, even if it was only a small one.

Hayla flopped down onto her pillow. She needed to get over this. Tomorrow she would be starting her adventure, in a new place where the rivers were warm and tress grew. She wouldn't have to worry about Karh outside the walls or see him. That's what she needed to focus on.

After repacking her bag and making sure she had everything she changed into her night cloths and went to bed, knowing that tomorrow would be a better day.


End file.
